Kuwagamon
Kuwagamon Kuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon modeled after a stag beetle. It is the rival of Kabuterimon. It is named after a Kuwagamushi Beetle like Kokuwamon. Because it is protected by its hard body, it has high defensive power. It is very powerful, and will not stop attack the enemy with its giant scissors until they collapse. In a television advertisement, Kuwagamon is one of the Digimon singing "Two, Four, Six, Eight, who do we annihilate!?" Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined encounter a Kuwagamon on their first day in the Digital World. Their Digimon digivolve from their In-Training forms to their Rookie forms to fight him. When he breaks the cliff ledge, they fall into the river, landing on Gomamon's Marching Fishes attack, and the ground that Kuwagamon is on breaks and falls into the river. He survives, however and is seen on the Server Continent when he emerges from the desert sands and attacks Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon until he is brought down by Piximon's attack, presumably destroying him. After the defeat of VenomMyotismon, another Kuwagamon appears in the Real World and destroys an airplane. Kabuterimon attacks it, but his Electro Shocker passes through without harm. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Kuwagamon are under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spirals and join the DarkTyrannomon in attacking a group of Tuskmon. One attacks Cody Hida and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, and Digmon fights that one. A Kuwagamon is also seen in the forest where BlackWarGreymon passes by, cowering in a tree. Another one crashes Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert. When Digimon start to appear in the Real World, a Kuwagamon is seen in New York. During that event, a Russian DigiDestined named Yuri has a Kuwagamon for a partner. Multiple Kuwagamon, including Yuri's, are seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru fight a Kuwagamon trained by Leo. It is too fast for Zeromaru until that Zero manages to hold him in place long enough to launch a finishing blow. Another Kuwagamon is among the fallen Digimon killed by Neo Saiba, and one works for him where he and Kokatorimon DNA digivolve to Megadramon when fighting for the V-Tag of Sky. Another Kuwagamon loyal to Lord HolyAngemon is destroyed by an Airdramon during the invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle. Digimon Next A Kuwagamon appears in the Real World and is the first opponent that Tsurugi Tatsuno's Greymon has face when it appears in the Real World also. Digimon World Kuwagamon can be obtained by digivolving a Kunemon or Palmon. Kuwagamon can further digivolve into Piximon, HerculesKabuterimon, or Vademon. Wild Kuwagamon are seen living in Beetle Land, along with its rival Kabuterimon. A Kuwagamon joins the city once it hears that the player trains at an arena, and upgrades the Green Gym slightly. Digimon World 2 Kuwagamon digivolves from Kunemon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. He also appears as boss with Gesomon and Octomon Digimon World 3 Kuwagamon is the first digimon you fight as Tamer Genji challenges you the moment you exit the Center. It can later be found in Asuka's East Sector, within the Wire Forest areas. Its cyan variant can later be found in the same place once you have beaten the Suzaku leader. In the PAL version of the game, Kuwagamon can be found in Amaterasu's Central Park, once Galacticmon has been beaten. Digimon World DS Kuwagamon digivolves from Tentomon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. Kuwagamon also appears in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kuwagamon can digivolve from Dokunemon and further into Okuwamon. It can be found as a wild digimon in Resistor Jungle. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kuwagamon digivolves from Kokuwamon and can digivolve into Okuwamon. It can be found in the Resistor Jungle. Attacks *'Scissors Claw' (Scissor Arms): Uses the sharp edges of his mandibles to cut through any material. *'Power Guillotine': Slices enemies with his powerful pincers. *'Trap Scissors': Entraps foe with his powerful pincers. Variations / Subspecies * Kuwagamon X Kuwagamon X Kuwagamon X is a Kuwagamon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Scissors Claw' (Scissor Arms): Uses the sharp edges of his mandibles to cut through any material. *'Power Guillotine': Slices enemies with his pincers. Variations / Subspecies * Kuwagamon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon Category:Digimon species